In the drilling and construction industry, there has been no way to stow and deploy a platform for personnel to safely access and egress an entry elevated above grade, for example, to a mobile trailer unit. Conventionally, a stair or ramp may be provided between the grade and the elevated entry threshold for access and egress, however conventionally provided stairs or ramps are lacking in safety components to prevent personnel from falling to a lower elevation or to grade and the ability to stow compactly. Personnel frequently carry small tools in the field thus making access and egress of an entry elevated above grade more difficult and less safe, especially when small tools are dropped and require retrieval.